A New Love Begins
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: Short prequel to the trilogy "An Epic Life". When a new person, Robert, moves to Heatherfield, Irma falls for him, but does Robert feel the same way? Read and find out! WillXMatt, IrmaXRobert , TaraneeXNigel, CorneliaXCaleb, Hay LinXEric, KimXRon
1. Prologue

Prologue

Robert Castellanos was a unique person. A brave, smart individual with a can-do attitude, he was never afraid to take on a challenge.

As a United States Navy Sailor, he traveled to many places around the world as his orders took him everywhere, Japan, Singapore, Hawaii, the Persian Gulf and even China.

As a result of his travels, he made many friends in many places. One day, just after being honorably discharged, he moved to a medium-sized Eastern Colorado town called Middleton, known for being the hometown of a certain famous red-headed heroine and her blond-haired boyfriend.

He had always dreamed of living on the coastline, but that would have to wait. His house ended up being across the street from Kim's house.

Two days after moving, Robert befriended to famous duo, as well as some of their friends.

Sometimes, Robert could swear that a couple of his new female friends were flirting with him!

Robert got a job as an aerospace technician at the Middleton Space Center, a job that he enjoyed.

However, he still longed for the excitement of naval aviation, but felt that now was not yet the time.

Every other weekend he had off, he would drive out to watch the planes taking off and landing from the airport. Other times, he would practice at the local shooting range.

Robert spent two years in Middleton, after which he finally had the money for a house in a scenic California coastal city called Heatherfield, which was located one hundred fifty miles northwest of Los Angeles.

He and his friends estimated that the drive would take two days, and that he might not be able to visit often. Robert quit his job at the space center and prepared for his move.

The next morning, he started packing his belongings and was nearly finished by that evening.


	2. The Move

Chapter 1: The Move

June 1, 2016

Robert had just closed the rear door on the moving van after finishing packing his belongings. Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, as well as some of their other friends were there as he said his goodbyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tara King asked him as she hugged Robert. "Yeah, I'm sure; but I won't forget you guys. You all remind me so much of my high school friends back in Yuma." Robert replied.

Kim and Ron walked up to him as he shook their hands. "Take care." Kim said.

"I will." Robert replied as Ron went up to shake his hand. "Yeah, I'm going to miss those badical paintball matches!" Ron said.

"Hey, you might see me again someday." Robert said as he got into the cab of the moving van, which was towing a trailer that carried his car. Robert started up the engine and waved goodbye out the window one last time.

The others waved back as Robert began driving off, bound for Heatherfield, California!

"I've gotta admit, it was fun having him around." Monique Williams said as she wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, those paintball matches were rather fun." Bonnie Rockwaller replied as Robert's van disappeared into the distance. They remembered the past few months when they would have paintball matches every weekend, in which Kim would lead one squad and Bonnie would lead the other.

"Yeah, I'm amazed that Robert was able to avoid getting hit during the last match!" Monique replied. "Yeah, that match was a lot of fun!" Kim replied.

"Hell yeah, Bonnie's team didn't last too long!" Zita said as they recalled the fun they had during the match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK TIME!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks before the move, and Kim and the others were going to have one of their paintball matches at the Middleton Paintball Field.

Kim and Bonnie would each lead their own teams during the match. Ron, Robert, Penny, Monique, Tara and Zita were in Kim's squad, while Hope, Liz, Marcella, Crystal, Brick and Justine were in Bonnie's team.

The guns used by Kim's team were modeled to look like M16 assault rifles while the guns that Bonnie's team used were modeled to look like Mini-Uzi submachine guns.

The team leaders had different guns; Kim's was modeled to look like an AK-47, while Bonnie's looked like an MP5 submachine gun.

Each team went on opposite ends of the field and the match began.

The field had plenty of places to take cover, and both teams took advantage of this during previous matches, some only taking shots while their opponent was reloading.

Robert went up to a nearby stack of boxes and hid behind it, peeking out in to look for any of Bonnie's team members.

Just then, Hope came up walking towards him. Robert leaned out, took aim and fired two shots. The two paintballs hit Hope in the chest, and she yelped in surprise as she felt the shots hit her.

She ran off of the field as Liz and Brick came up. They fired two shots each, forcing Robert to take cover.

Meanwhile, Tara and Zita were seeking out their opponents near the center of the field.

Just then, Bonnie and Marcella jumped out from behind a pair of box stacks and began firing. Tara took three hits in the torso and Zita was hit twice in the shoulders. They ran off of the field, defeated.

Just then, Marcella and Bonnie split off, walking on opposite directions. Marcella was stalking Robert a minute later when she was hit from behind by Penny.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were stalking their opponents together on the other side of their end of the field. Just then, Ron yelled in surprise as a purple paintball hit him in the shoulder.

Ron ran out as Kim took cover behind a nearby wooden wire spool. She briefly looked to see Justine and Crystal coming towards her.

Just then, the two were hit by several shots from Monique, who came up from a nearby shack. "Looks like I got you out of a tight spot!" Monique said as Kim walked towards her. "So not the drama, Monique; I was just waiting for an opportunity to engage." Kim replied.

Meanwhile, Robert had managed to hit Brick before Liz's fire forced him to take cover again. He checked his ammo count as he waited for an opportunity to engage.

Just then, Robert heard a surprised yelp as Liz was hit twice in the chest. He got up to see Penny coming towards him. "Thanks for the save!" he said as they went towards Kim's position.

They arrived to see Monique take a hit in the head from Bonnie. Bonnie was just about to hit Kim when Robert and Penny both raised their guns and fired at the same time, hitting Bonnie several times in various places and ending the match.

"Looks like we win again." Kim said as they began leaving the field. "BOOYAH!!" Ron shouted as he raised his fist into the air in triumph.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Bonnie asked. "That's why you have to watch your back!" Robert replied with a smile. Bonnie folded her arms and huffed as Penny and Zita tried to keep from laughing.

Once again, Bonnie's team got their butts whooped in a paintball match!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Bonnie got her ass kicked in that one!" Kim said while suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, Robert and I got her good!" Penny replied.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without him." Zita replied as she wiped away a tear.

Meanwhile, Robert had just driven onto I-25 South as he continued his trip.

Within an hour, he was near the border between Colorado and New Mexico.

As he passed into New Mexico, he enjoyed the scenery around him. Three hours later, he stopped at a gas station in Santa Fe before continuing his journey. He switched to I-40 West at Albuquerque and continued making his way towards Heatherfield.

Within two and a half hours, he had passed into Arizona. He spent the night at a hotel in Flagstaff before continuing his trip.

He entered I-17 South and followed it through Phoenix and entered I-8 just south of Casa Grande. Three hours later, he reached Yuma, where he spent the night at a hotel there.

_Ahh, I've had so many memories here!_ Robert thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Robert continued on I-8 into California.

As he passed El Centro, he saw the Blue Angels practicing their routine over the local Navy air base.

Within three hours, he was in San Diego. He then turned onto I-5 North towards Heatherfield.

He spent the night at a hotel in Oxnard, north of Los Angeles.

The next morning, Robert began following the many state highways along the coast.

Two hours later, he was passing along Highway 101 going through Pismo Beach.

At this point, Heatherfield was just 15 miles away. Robert exited Highway 101 at San Luis Obispo and turned onto Los Osos Valley Road. Ten minutes later, after four days, he was finally in Heatherfield!

He pulled up to a neighborhood that was on the coastline and found his new house.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

June 5, 2016

Robert parked the moving van in front of the house and got out. He unhooked his car from the trailer, drove it off and into the driveway.

He then unhooked the trailer and backed the van into the driveway next to his car. He then went back and opened the rear door.

Just then, a woman with red hair walked up towards him.

"Hi!" she said as Robert stepped into the cargo bay after extending the loading/unloading ramp.

Robert turned his head towards the woman when he heard her voice.

"Hey!" Robert replied as he loaded a few boxes onto the dolly.

"So, I see you're new here?" the woman said.

"Yeah, I just got here." Robert replied as he wheeled the dolly onto the driveway.

"I'm Will, Will Vandom, nice to meet you." Will said as she extended her arm out.

"I'm Robert, Robert Castellanos, nice to meet you, too!" he replied as he shook her hand.

Just then, three more women, one with long, flowing blonde hair, another with brown hair that had curls at the ends, and an African-American with dark hair, walked towards the two.

"Hey, Will, I see you met the new guy!" the African-American said.

"Taranee! Cornelia! Irma! Hey, This is Robert, he just got here!" Will said to the others.

The others waved at Robert, who waved back.

"Hi, I'm Cornelia." Cornelia said as she shook Robert's hand.

"Hi, I'm Taranee." Taranee said as Robert shook her hand. The third woman blushed slightly as she walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Irma." she said as she shook his hand. Robert could see that she was blushing.

They helped Robert get his belongings out of the moving van over the next several hours.

That night, Will, Taranee and Cornelia waved goodbye as they went home.

"Well...it was nice meeting you, bye!" Irma said with a smile as she walked away. _Wow, she seems to be really nice!_ Robert thought as he settled into his couch.

_Then again, they all are! I love it here already!_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, the girls were hanging out at Irma's house, which was next to Robert's.

"So, what's new?" Hay Lin asked Will.

"Someone just moved in next door, his name's Robert." Irma replied.

"Wow, what's he like?" Elyon asked. "He seems like a nice guy; I like him." Irma replied. Cornelia noticed that Irma began blushing after her last statement.

"I see what you mean." she said. Irma gave Cornelia a surprised look.

"What?! Are you saying I have a crush on him?!" Irma asked.

"Your blushing is saying 'yes'!" Will said with a smirk. "Well...OK, so I think he's cute, so what?!" Irma replied.

"I knew it...he seems like he would make a good boyfriend for you." Hay Lin replied. Irma just sat there and looked around.

Later, as she went to sleep, she thought about her feelings.

_I can't believe that I'm getting a crush on a guy that JUST moved here! I know that he LOOKS handsome, but, what kind of guy is he, for real? I'll have to get to know him better. _

As she slept, Irma wondered how she was going to get to know Robert better.

The next morning, Robert woke up early and went to take the moving van and trailer to the local rental yard.

After he got back, he saw Will, Cornelia and Taranee standing on the sidewalk in front of his house with three others.

"Hey, this is Hay Lin, this is Elyon and this is Alchemy." Will said as she pointed out the three other women, who waved as Robert waved back.

"So, where did you move from?" Hay Lin asked. "I moved here from Colorado." Robert replied.

"Wow, it must have been cold up there." Alchemy replied.

"Yeah, but my true hometown was colder." Robert replied with a smile.

"Where was that?" Elyon asked.

"Portland, Oregon." Robert replied.

"Wow, I'll bet you loved it up there." Will said.

"Yeah, it was great, I can't wait to go up there again." Robert replied.

Just then, Irma walked up with a hopeful look on her face. "Hey, Irma! You look like you have something on your mind." Robert said as Irma stood in front of him.

"Actually, I do; I was wondering if you would like to see a movie sometime." Irma said as she began blushing heavily.

_Is she asking me out? She does seem nice. Yeah, I should go, it sounds like fun. _Robert thought briefly.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Robert replied. Irma's face beamed as they went into Robert's house to plan their movie day.

"What'd I tell you? She's crazy about him!" Cornelia said. "Come on, Cornelia, she just wants to get to know him." Will replied. Cornelia and Elyon chuckled, but stopped when Will glared at them.

"Oh, get your mind out of the damn gutter, you two! It's just a friend-date!" Will said. Irma and Robert then walked out and got into Robert's car as they began driving to the theater.


	4. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

June 6, 2016

Robert and Irma were sitting in the theater enjoying the movie. Everything went well and they were into the movie's storyline.

Unknown to Robert, Irma's hand was sliding closer to Robert's. Robert suddenly felt something warm touching his hand; he looked and saw Irma's hand resting on top of his.

Robert and Irma looked at each other and blushed as they smiled slightly.

_Wow, we have a shit-load in common! I think I may have finally found my soul-mate! _Irma thought as the movie finished.

After they got out of the theater, they went to Irma's house.

As they watched TV, they saw an advertisement for a yearly talent show that takes place in Heatherfield.

_Perfect! I'll tell him how I feel with a song! _Irma thought as she smiled.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Irma said as she lead Robert to a set of stairs leading down.

_I wonder what's down there, my basement has a home theater, space for a flight simulator and a shooting range! _Robert thought as they went into the basement.

Robert's jaw dropped as he found himself staring at a large home theater system! "Wow, I'm impressed!" Robert said.

"This isn't even the best part!" Irma said as she opened a nearby door.

Robert was stunned as he found himself inside a shooting range just like the one at his house!

"Wow, does every house here have one?!" Robert asked in a surprised voice.

"A few of the ones in this neighborhood do." Irma replied.

"Nice!" Robert replied.

"Wanna take a shot at it?" Irma asked as she held up an AR-15 assault rifle.

"Sounds like fun, I like the way you think!" Robert replied as he took the rifle and went to the firing line. Irma handed him a pair of ear plugs and Robert put them in as she did the same.

Irma then took a handgun, a Sigma 40, and went to the firing line. Irma pressed a button and a target popped up on the other end of her line. Robert did the same and he also had a target to shoot at.

They both aimed the guns downrange and began to fire. Irma had reloaded twice before Robert had to reload once.

Irma put her pistol away and stood behind Robert as he reloaded for the second time. She watched in amazement as Robert blew off the bull's eye in only five shots.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE UNSTOPPABLE!!" Irma yelled over the noise. "I AM RAMBO!" Robert joked as he finished emptying the magazine.

Robert then handed Irma the rifle and she put it away as Robert took out his earplugs.

After five minutes, automatic fans kicked on to vent out the gun smoke. "Wow, that was fun!" Robert said as they left the basement.

"Wow, I see that I'm not the only one that can handle a gun!" Irma said in astonishment.

"Yeah, your skills are great!" Robert replied. "How did you get so good?" Irma asked.

"I started using a gun when I was twelve, and four years ago, I got military training." Robert replied.

"You were in the military?" Irma asked. "Yeah, but I might go back and try to live my dream as a pilot." Robert replied.

"What branch?" Irma asked.

"Navy." Robert replied with a smile.

_Great, the branch that lets you see the world, I like the sound of that!_ Irma thought as they sat down to watch TV.

That night, Robert went home and relaxed.

_Wow, Irma's really nice, smart, beautiful and...wait! Am I getting a crush on her? Well, now that I think about it, what's not to like about her? I might as well say it: I'm getting a crush on Irma!_ Robert thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know that Irma was getting a crush on him, and she was going to reveal that during the talent show in eight days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One Week Later...-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert, Irma and the others had been hanging out over the past week, and the talent show was to take place the next day.

Today, they were hanging out at the local mall. "So, what song are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Hay Lin asked as they walked down a concourse.

"It's a surprise, but you five will know before I go on, or should I say, before _we _go on." Irma replied. The other girls looked at each other in surprise.

"You want _us_ to perform with you?" Cornelia asked. "Yeah, it'll be fun!" Irma replied with a hopeful look on her face.

"Hey, she's right, it does sound like fun!" Will added. "Yeah...alright, we'll do it!" Cornelia said to Irma. "YES!" Irma shouted with joy.

_I know just the song that will allow me to tell Robert how I feel; he'll love it! _Irma thought happily as they walked into a nearby movie store.

_Wow, Irma singing? I like the sound of that! She does sound like she has a beautiful voice! But then again, everything about her is beautiful! I can't wait for tomorrow!_ Robert thought as they looked around.

The next day, everyone got up early to prepare for the talent show. Robert had no idea that his life, along with Irma's would change after her performance.

They arrived at the Heatherdome just as sign-ups were starting. After an hour, the girls signed up and Robert went in to the auditorium.

As he sat down, a group of men approximately his age sat next to him. "Hey, you're Robert, right?" one of them, who had dark hair, asked.

"Yeah." Robert replied.

"Ah, Will told me about you. I'm Matt, her boyfriend." the man replied.

"Nice to meet you." Robert replied as he shook Matt's hand.

Another man with raven-black hair that was sitting next to Matt came up to Robert.

"I'm Caleb, Cornelia's husband." Caleb said as he shook Robert's hand. "I'm Robert, it's a pleasure." Robert replied.

Another man with dark red hair was sitting on Robert's other side. "I'm Nigel, Taranee was talking about you last week." Nigel said.

"So she has, looks like the news of my arrival here is spreading like wildfire!" Robert joked as he shook Nigel's hand.

Another dark-haired man was sitting next to Nigel and came up to Robert. "I'm Eric, Hay Lin's boyfriend." Eric said as he shook Robert's hand.

"Nice to meet you ." Robert replied. "I've heard rumors that Irma likes you." Matt said.

"Really? I guess we'll find out if that's true tonight!" Robert replied as the show began.

All of the performances were entertaining to some degree, but Robert and the guys knew that Irma's show could be the best.

"Last, but not least, we have Miss Irma Lair, and her friends who are going to sing for us tonight." The announcer said. Robert and the other guys shouted with joy when Irma and the other girls came onto the stage.

The others sat wide-eyed when the girls took their microphones and the lights dimmed. "We are going to be performing Jessica Simpson's "I Think I'm in Love" tonight, and it will be my way of sending a message for my new special someone." Irma announced as the spotlights shone on them.

When the girls began singing, the guys were breathless, while Robert was practically hypnotized by Irma's lovely voice.

_Holy shit! She has the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard! Hell, they ALL have great voices! They ought to go professional! That proves it, there's nothing to hate about her! _Robert thought as he relaxed and let the heavenly sound flow into his ears.

As he listened to the first chorus, something clicked in his mind. _Wait, she said that this performance was meant to be a message to her new "special someone." _Robert thought as the gears in his head started turning.

_HOLY SHIT! I THINK SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME, AND SHE'S TELLING ME THAT WITH THIS SONG!!! WHY THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING?! _Robert thought as he mentally face-palmed himself once the realization hit him.

After the performance was over, the entire auditorium exploded in applause as the audience, along with Robert and the other guys, stood up and began cheering and clapping.

Shortly after, the guys met up with the girls outside. "Hey, how was that?" Irma asked Robert.

"Wow, I'm going to be honest with you...THAT WAS THE BEST SINGING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!!!!" Robert replied as Irma's face began turning a deep red.

"Well, I'm really glad you liked it, considering that it was for you." Irma replied as she blushed even more. _Oh my, she's finally going to tell him! _Cornelia thought as she and the others looked on.

"Really? Irma, I'm touched!" Robert said. "Yeah, well, there's something you need to know." Irma replied.

"What is it?" Robert asked in response as Irma took his hands in hers. _Here it comes..._ Cornelia thought.

"Robert...I...I'm in love with you." Irma said as she walked closer to him. The others gasped in excitement as they looked on.

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Robert said. "Well, I was hoping you were feeling the same way about m-mmmmph!" Irma began replying as Robert leaned in and his lips met hers, their arms wrapping around each other in a passionate embrace. 

_HOLY...! He's kissing me!! I can't believe that this is happening, this is the best day of my life!! _Irma thought as she returned the kiss with the same passion.

"We're gonna wait by our cars, just to let you know." Will said as the guys went with their spouses to their vehicles, leaving Irma and Robert to have their moment.

Finally, after five minutes, Robert and Irma pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I love you, too!" Robert finally said with a smile.

They both blushed as they said goodbye and went home.

An hour later, Robert received a text message on his cell phone, which read:

_Can I spend the night at your house tonight? It will be fun! -Irma_

Robert wasted no time sending a reply message:

_Sure, feel free to come over anytime! -Robert_

A half-hour later, Robert rushed to the front door as the doorbell rang. He opened it and saw Irma standing there wearing a short, light blue dress and her brown hair in a ponytail, a look that nearly drove Robert crazy.

"Hey, come on in!" Robert said as he lead Irma inside. "So, what do you want to do first?" Robert asked as they sat down on the living room couch.

"I wanna play a video game in your basement." Irma replied. "Sounds fun!" Robert replied as they got up and started walking downstairs, holding hands.

Robert's home theater system was similar to Irma's, but Robert had figured out how to hook up his video game consoles to it, so he could play his games using the large screen and surround sound system.

"What do you want to play first?" Robert asked. "I wanna play this." Irma replied as she held up a racing game.

"Ah, I see, you're on!" Robert replied playfully as he set the game up.

He handed Irma a controller and grabbed another for himself as the game began loading.

When the game started, Robert was in the lead at first, but wiped out in a corner and Irma managed to pass him with ease.

"HA! Eat my dust!" Irma said playfully. Robert was determined to win, and took a shortcut.

"Oh, yeah? Try this on for size!" Robert replied in a similar playful tone.

Irma was stunned when Robert pulled out in front of her. "Hey! How did you do that?" Irma asked.

"Sailors like me are VERY clever!" Robert quipped.

But, when the race was over, Robert steered incorrectly and ran into a pole just in front of the finish line. Irma saw her chance and managed to win the race just as Robert managed to get back on course.

"How the...?" Robert started to ask, but he was at a loss for words.

"HA! Who's clever now?" Irma asked in her playful tone.

"You...sneaky woman!" Robert said with a smirk.

They later started to watch a movie in his bedroom that night after dinner.

That night turned out to be the first of what would be many magicaly romantic nights.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Robert and Irma's relationship grew as time passed.

Their dates were local at first, but they eventually found themselves taking trips out of town and even out of state, including a trip to the National Naval Air Museum in Pensacola, Florida.

In addition, Robert got along with the other guys, and even showed them his gun collection. He even taught them how to properly handle a firearm and let them practice at his basement range.

After finding out about a new local paint ball field, Robert and the others began having matches on a regular basis, and for Robert, this brought back memories of his life in Middleton.

Two weeks later, Robert went to the local Navy recruiting office to begin the process of living his dream as a Navy pilot.

Irma, who was with him, was worried about him because being a Navy pilot was dangerous and she was worried for his safety.

She decided that the best way that she would know that he was safe was to join with him and in the end, they both were accepted into the Navy's officer program, and after being commissioned as Naval officers, they began flight training.

They had no idea what kind of adventures they would end up having in the years to come.


End file.
